The Code
The Code is the 10th Episode of the Lyosacks explored the history during the meeting with Ray and Vince and romance development between Ray and Vince. Story It was two months after the events of Time Trouble and the gang play some video games. Ray is preparing and felt nervous, he revealing he is dating Emmy but needed help. Vince offered some flowers for the date and Ray relieved he is not the 'jealous brother'. Boy he was wrong. Once Ray leave, Vince had angrily complained to Alec about Ray dating her sister and tells a plan to ruin it. Alec later is locked in the cage by Vince and revealed he is use the flowers as a bait for the bee hive he prepared. Alec asked why would he do with some extreme, Vince replied a code between both of them when they meet each other 6 years ago. In the past, he is attracted by Ray drums playing upstairs and both revealed their father problems and Vince stated he got lost while buying bread. Ray offered Vince a stay and Vince give a code or seemly threatening Ray by saying: "Do not mess with my sister, ever!" which Ray agree with Vince not drinking his Freeway Cola. Alec lament about how stupid it was and Vince throw his beehive at the street to hurt Ray but Mr Gonzales had another batch flower which unfortunately the bees are attracted to, he got injured and sent to the hospital. Ray present the flowers to Emmy and sarcastically answered her questions whether is for her: "Duh! What do you think!?". Although initially it start off bad, but Ray and Emmy is having a date at the movie, much to Vince displeasure. He went to Edd Yequil for help but refused due to the hostile relationship. Vince offered Yequil $40 and he gives Vince a Love Potion which can cause anyone to fall in love with the potion and disrupt the date. While Emmy and Ray went for a date by watching Titanic 3D at the cinema. Vince is prepared to disrupt the date with his newly acquired love potion gun, he reached the roof and prepared to fire at Ray. Not until Alec interfere to stop Vince's plan, a fight ensured with the a draw. Meanwhile, Pizza Guy is commenting about the movie and the couples just enjoy their date despite talking about movie and real life. Soon, Vince decided to shoot Alec and he accidentally fall into the movie, with the viewers shocked. The love potion is effectively make Alec fall in love with Emmy and proposed to her, but she stated that she stick Ray as her boyfriend which surprised Ray while Pizza Guy is angry for blocking the movie. Later, Vince arrived with a bulldozer and claiming his kill for breaking the code. Ray also explained that Vince also broke the code by drinking his Freeway Cola and which Vince doing right now, Vince later got drunken and injured himself in the process. Although the couples visited Vince at the hospital, Ray angered Vince by continuing the date with Emmy and they left with Alec happy. However, Alec received a message in German from his brother, Albert which makes him troubled. Characters * Alec Lynch * Ray Osbourne * Vince Ackerman * Emmy Ackerman * Pizza Guy * Evil Dr Yequil * Robo Yequils * Future Alec and Ray (cameo) * Mr Gonzales YouTube Description Finally, the newest episode of "The Lyosacks" is here, with more action, romance, and music than any other episode 'till date. '' ''Some months after the events of Time Trouble, Ray is having a date with Emmy. Things are going fine, but there is one singular person who'll try to make their date fail at all cost... literally. "Die morettinis haben die Bombe! Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten! Verstecken!" Trivia * Older Alec and Ray can be seen in the cinema as cameos after Time Trouble. * Several of Alvaro animations can be seen in the cinema and the Titanic movie itself * The message sent by Alec's brother translate to this: "The Morettinis have the bomb! I could not stop it! Hide". * The music used when Vince tries to kill Ray with a bulldozer is called Maniac by AM or runmedia in Audiomicro. Video Category:The Lyosacks Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes